In a vehicle equipped with a transmission, a lever device is provided which is located beside a driver's seat of the vehicle and allows the driver to select a shift mode. The lever device includes an electronic shift control lever device which electronically transmits an operation signal of the lever to the transmission control device.
One of the conventional electronic shift control lever devices allows R, N and D shift positions to be selected by shifting the lever forward or backward, and allows an M-shift position to be selected by moving the lever in the right or left direction.
In such an electronic shift control lever device, since a P-position is immediately selected by pressing a separate button, the separate button may be pressed by carelessness during the operation. Further, since the electronic shift control lever device is implemented by software, it does not include a mechanically implemented shift lock device according to the shift position, so that the driver cannot feel safe during the operation of the level.
Therefore, research is required to develop a vehicle shift control lever device capable of mechanically implementing a shift lock device of the shift position by no use of a separate button for selecting the P-shift position.